The current cord outlet on the market is not ideal. It consists of a socket with retention grooves at both inner sides with two wedges at the side walls of the grooves and a "V" type connector terminal on the conductors. The "V" type connector, however, can not be fixed firmly and will become loose after some usage.
In view of the above-mentioned problem, the instant invention has been developed to provide an improved structure for a new type of cord outlet that provides the advantages of conventional commercially available tail outlets without having the aforemention problems.
The instant invention relates to an improved structure for a new type of cord outlet. It consists of an outer shell, an inner socket and conductor terminal pieces. The inner socket is lockingly coupled to the outer shell by two hook shaped latch fingers located at the rear of the inner socket which engage two wedge shaped projections located at the inner rear portion of the of the outer shell. This structure provides a much tighter assembly for the cord outlet and the power supply wire. The assembly can be used for a long period of time without becoming loose or separating from the drag force of repeated unplugging from the mating connector by pulling the conductor wires.